1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sport, and more specifically to an easy access nature/hunting blind.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern times, hunting has evolved into a science, an integral part of which is deception. In appreciation of the nature of the match of wits between the hunter and the hunted, the hunter seeks devices which will conceal his or her presence in the hunted's habitat. Such devices have become known simply as blinds. Although blinds are typically used by sportsmen hunters, they may also be used by wildlife photographers and others.
A common blind shape is seen in FIG. 1. The blind 100 is shown in partial cutaway view. The top opening 102 sits somewhat above the level of the ground 101. The upper portion 103 of the blind 100 is typically narrow, and opens to a slightly larger region 104 further below. A seat 105 sits on the bottom 106 of the blind. The top is not shown in this figure. As one may see from FIG. 1, the typical blind is not designed around ease of access. In fact, the hunter typically lowers himself into the narrow top opening of the blind, steps on the seat, and then works his way down. This entry may be very difficult for a user who is not as spry as this motion requires. This entry may also be risky for an elderly or partially disabled user who may be more easily injured in an accident.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,728 to Combs illustrates a duck blind elevator system for elevating and lowering a handicapped individual into a duck blind while in a wheelchair. The system recognizes that not all hunters are fully able to utilize traditional blinds.
Although the traditional blind may be a difficult thing to enter into and exit from, very few hunters are wheelchair bound. However, many hunters may be unable or unwilling to crawl down into the narrow opening of a traditional blind due to limited mobility, or concern of risk of injury. Difficulty of exit.
What is called for is a blind that is accessible by users of somewhat limited mobility or who are concerned about entering a traditional blind and seek an easier access blind.